


Little Gesture

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Based on this prompt:i think small gestures are so cute like imagine ong being annoyed that his headphones are all tangled up and daniel just quietly takes it from him and untangles everything for him and they end up listening to music together.





	Little Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> It's not actually a prompt, but I just like the idea so I ran with it XD  
> I wrote this last night, DM the prompter with the story and think 'Why not post it on Ao3 too?'  
> Soo, here it is, shameless, I know.....lol
> 
>  Warning: excessive use of the word 'earphones' lol
> 
> UNBETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

"What are you doing?" Jisung asked, looking at Seongwoo who's sitting on his bed, cursing every once in a while.

"I'm trying to sorted out my earphone." Seongwoo said, trying to find the right wire to disentangled them. He's been at it for at least half an hour and instead of making progress he seems to make it even messier.

"How come it became like that?" Jisung asked, sitting beside the younger, looking at the object of the younger's frustration.

"I put it inside Niel's bag the other day, I didn't realize that Niel also put his earphone there, now it's all tangled up and I've been at it for at least half an hour and I'm starting to get angry." Seongwoo said, tossing the offending object on the bed and sighing heavily. "I'm shit at things like this."

"Do you want me to try?" Jisung asked, feeling pity toward the younger male.

"Yes, please." Seongwoo said, looking at him with a sad face.

Before Jisung could take the earphones tho, Daniel suddenly came into the room and took the earphones Seongwoo tossed aside and started working on it without saying anything. He sat on his bed and carefully disentangled the wire.

"Oh, well....seems like I'm not needed."Jisung said, chuckling before walking out the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Seongwoo said to Daniel after Jisung left while looking at Daniel's hand working on the mess of their earphones.

"Leave it to me." Daniel said without looking up, concentrating on the task at hand.

Seongwoo moved to sit beside the younger male, gaping in awe when Daniel managed to sorted out the wire in less than 10 minutes. "How did you do that?" Seongwoo asked, his mouth still gaping slightly.

"Magic hand." Daniel said, grinning and passing one of the earphones to Seongwoo before putting his own back inside his bag pack.

"Thank you." Seongwoo said, plugging the earphone into his phone and put the head into his ears, turning on the mp3. He moved to lie down on his own bed and make himself comfortable.

"What are you listening?" Daniel asked, watching the blissfull look on the older's face.

"Huh Gak-Sunbaenim, he released a new song the other day." Seongwoo said, looking at Daniel. He offered one of the earpiece and scooted over so that Daniel could lie down beside him. "Do you want to listen to?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulder, lying on the bed beside Seongwoo and put the earpiece in his ear.

The soft music and melodic voice washed over them and they found themselves smiling listening to the song.

Seongwoo turned and faced Daniel before he put his head on the younger's chest. Daniel said nothing, he just put his arm around the older male and pulled Seongwoo's body closer to his, kissing the older male's head gently.

'This is one of the best way to spend the day' Seongwoo thought to himself, his annoyance from earlier already forgotten. Lulled by the song, they found themselves drifting out to sleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to find a beta, but if I do get one I would just feel sorry for them, I'm not a good conversationalist and I rarely write fic anyway, and once I write fic it's just a drabble. T-T


End file.
